La búsqueda
by Takari95
Summary: Me prometí a mí misma que terminaría la búsqueda para la fiesta de graduación y tienes que ayudarme a conseguirlo. [Fic para Hikari Blossom por su cumpleaños]


**La búsqueda**

**#1 – Tai**

Fue el primer chico de mi vida, por así decirlo. A ver, era el chico aventurero e impulsivo capaz de dar los primeros pasos siempre. Junto a él me sentía genial, era galante y encantador, divertido y jovial. Además era guapo, extrovertido, yo qué sé tenía ese algo que las mujeres buscamos cuando aún no hemos madurado del todo. Con él me lo pasaba realmente bien, todo eran sorpresas a su lado, siempre sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa. Pero, también es verdad que nuestros caracteres chocaban con facilidad, nos enrabiábamos con facilidad, los dos éramos discutidores y buscábamos salirnos con la nuestra.

Creo que el momento más cómico fue el día que fui a ver su primer partido, estaba muy ilusionada, soñaba con que me dedicase un gol que marcase pero lo único que me llevé fue un fuerte balonazo en la cara que me dejó completamente aturdida. Después de eso, tuvo que llevarme de compras para que se me pasase el dolor de nariz. Fue divertido pero lo nuestro no duró mucho más que unos pocos meses, éramos unos niños con muchos sueños por cumplir, con toda la vida por delante y con un largo camino por recorrer.

**#2 – Matt**

Oh, sí, luego llegó Matt a mi vida. Bueno, más que llegar, tal vez fui yo quien fue a buscarlo. Tras mi desventura con Tai, el chico solitario del grupo captó mi atención y me enamoró hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Caí como una boba en sus brazos, hipnotizada por su enigmática sonrisa, su pelo rubio y su aire de estrella del rock. Muchos se sorprendieron de que empezásemos a salir puesto que éramos como la noche y el día. Él era callado, misterioso y distante. Por mi parte, yo era cálida, cercana, en definitiva, una persona que necesitaba de constante contacto humano.

Me enamoré de él hasta tal punto que estuve a tan solo un paso de irme de gira con él durante el verano. Sin embargo, me esperaba un viaje de ida sin vuelta a Estados Unidos al que no podía negarme. Supongo que mi bella historia de amor, casi idílica diría ahora, se truncó a causa de mi cambio de domicilio. Intentamos llevar una relación a distancia lo mejor posible pero si ya era complicado tratar con Matt en persona ni qué decir vía correo electrónico. Poco a poco, lo que había surgido entre nosotros se fue enfriando y, a pesar de que nos encontramos nuevamente durante la segunda aventura en el Digimundo, nada hizo que aquello reviviese.

**#3 – Michael**

De él no tengo mucho que decir, fue el chico que me acompañó en mi aventura para integrarme en un país completamente desconocido en el que se hablaba una lengua muy distinta a la mía. Fue como un salvavidas cuando más lo necesitaba y pienso que lo nuestro podría haber llegado a buen puerto de no ser porque mi corazón estaba un tanto dividido.

**#4 – Izzy**

Tras volver a mi país natal mucho más madura me centré en ese chico sumamente inteligente que se había convertido en mi amigo más cercano durante mi estancia en el extranjero. Puede que Izzy no fuese el mejor en las relaciones cara a cara pero, sin duda, sabía expresarse como nadie como a través de las teclas de un ordenador. Fue difícil empezar algo con él, fue difícil que saliese de su mundo informático pero he de decir que, en esos momentos en los que salía de su burbuja, podía ser el chico más dulce y atento del mundo. Me gustaba la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando nos tomábamos la mano o cuando nos mirábamos. Era relativamente sencillo abrirse a él porque escuchaba mejor que nadie. Hasta ahora, la relación que tuve con él fue la más estable y duradera pero, en cierto modo, se asemejó más a una relación entre amigos especialmente cariñosos el uno con el otro que no una relación de pareja. No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos pero a lo mejor no estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

**#5 – Joe**

Bien, solo me queda hablar del mayor del grupo, Joe. Nunca tuvimos nada realmente serio pero creo que sí sentíamos una atracción el uno por el otro. He llegado a pensar que de pequeña estaba enamorada de él, era para mí como una especie de amor platónico extraño pero nada más.

* * *

T.K. leyó con una sonrisa el documento escrito en primera persona por la castaña que tenía enfrente de él. La chica lo miraba con atención, con sus grandes ojos miel, esperando alguna reacción por su parte más allá de esa sonrisa, que más que aclararle la situación la confundía.

─¿Esto qué es? – preguntó el rubio visiblemente divertido agitando el folio que, un rato antes, le había dado la castaña.

─Mi lista. Escucha T.K., este año es mi último año de Universidad.

─Ya lo sé, ¿y? – Mimi se sentó frente a él sobre el escritorio del chico. Rodó los ojos y finalmente lo volvió a mirar.

─Necesito que me ayudes, me prometí que terminaría mi búsqueda antes de acabar la carrera. Me prometí a mí misma que llevaría a la fiesta de la graduación al chico perfecto pero como has visto se me han acabado las opciones y sigo compuesta y sin novio – el chico intentó no estallar en risas pero le fue imposible. Mimi infló las mejillas como un pez globo y le arrebató la hoja de las manos. El rubio se repantigó en su silla y habló:

─No creo que debas presionarte para encontrar a esa persona. Tal vez, tu búsqueda te lleve más tiempo de lo que pensabas en un principio. Pero, ¿qué más da si al final resulta fructífera? ¿No crees? – la chica lo miró de reojo y se quedó prendada de los ojos azules de él. El chico se levantó de la silla, se colocó a su altura y la besó en la mejilla – Seguro que hay alguien esperando a que te des cuenta de que estás enamorada de él, cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo.

─La cosa es que yo no muero por cualquier hombre – dijo ella haciendo un mohín. El chico se retiró a por algo de beber con esa sonrisa ladeada que se parecía tanto a la de su hermano dibujada en el rostro. Nuevamente, Mimi se quedó embobada con el chico y tuvo que centrarse en otra cosa para dejar de mirar la ancha espalda que se le había ido formando a T.K. con el paso de los años.

La castaña estuvo pensando esa noche seriamente en las palabras del rubio. Pensó en que tal vez podía llevar con ella a Davis a la fiesta pero lo descartó porque salir con él sería como volver a salir con Tai y no creía que esa fuese la mejor de sus opciones. Luego, pensó en que tal vez el hombre idóneo podría ser Cody pero también terminó por descartarlo porque la diferencia de edad se notaba a la legua, no quería sentirse como una vieja en su fiesta de graduación. Otra de las posibilidades que contempló fue pedirle a Yolei que le permitiera robarle a Ken durante unas horas para que la acompañara pero nuevamente desechó la idea porque lo que ella quería era acudir a la fiesta con novio formal, no con novio prestado.

Completamente agotada y sin opciones, se quedó dormida. Había tomado la decisión de ir sola a la fiesta, no podía ser tan malo.

Obviamente, se equivocó y fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba porque al parecer a todo el mundo le dio por acudir allí con su pareja. Aquello más que una graduación parecía un baile del día de San Valentín con tanta parejita y tanto beso por aquí y abrazos por allá. Intentó bailar con algunas de sus compañeras pero la sensación de que estaba fuera de lugar fue la que la empujó a marcharse y lo que la llevó a acudir a casa de T.K. donde había estado la tarde anterior. Ni siquiera se atrevió a subir y llamar al apartamento sino que llamó al chico por teléfono y le pidió que bajara a acompañarla en su sufrimiento. El rubio la encontró sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera que ascendía hasta su apartamento. Se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por los hombros.

─Siento molestarte pero necesitaba…

─¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó él.

─Mal, hasta el más pringado de la carrera ha llevado a alguien – dijo ella apesadumbrada.

─Bueno, no creo que debas concederle tanta importancia…

─No es eso, solo es que…

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él con curiosidad. Mimi se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, estaba sonriendo.

─Solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que mi búsqueda hace tiempo que terminó, ¿sabes?

─Ah – dijo él, un tanto desconcertado por la afirmación de Mimi – ¿Cuándo terminó?

─El día en que te conocí – afirmó ella antes de tomarle por el cuello de la camiseta y besarlo en los labios. Al chico el beso lo pilló desprevenido pero se repuso de inmediato y rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo. La chica suspiró antes de separarse con un leve roce y mirarlo con las mejillas cubiertas de un ligero rubor. Él desvió la mirada igualmente sonrojado, antes de reír suavemente ─. ¿Estás enfadado?

─¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – dijo él con una sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

─Te he besado así sin más…

─No sé si te acordarás de que ayer te dije que cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo…

─Sí, me acuerdo – asintió ella, inocentemente.

─Pues ese cualquier hombre, soy yo – ella intentó decir algo pero no pudo así que bajó la cabeza, reflexionó sobre las palabras de él. Le cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los del chico.

─Estoy contenta. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que me hacías sentir. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que te quería, o sea, de que te quiero – dijo ella cada vez más sonrojada. Se sentía nerviosa como pocas veces se había sentido.

─Ojalá yo te lo hubiese dicho, tal vez, hubiese acelerado el proceso.

─Ahora ya da igual, mi búsqueda ha terminado, lo sé. Y me alegro de haberte encontrado a ti al final de mi camino – T.K. la besó de nuevo pero esta vez más intensamente y la abrazó con fuerza, aquella era su oportunidad para no dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida.

* * *

**Este es un fic dedicado a Hikari Blossom por su cumpleaños que fue ayer, día 26 de marzo. Espero que pasaras un día muy feliz y espero que te guste este pequeño detalle que te dejo en la página. ¡Muchísimas felicidades y cumple muchos años más!**


End file.
